Realization
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: "I'm not even taken seriously here, and I ignored that too. But everyone's insulting...they were right. And I...I was wrong."


A/N: Well, I tried to make it angsty, but I think I kinda failed. *awkwardly laughs* Hehehehe... You should know by now that I suck at using numbahs, so real name it is!

* * *

"Who would like to read their report next?" The teacher asked. Only one boy shot his hand in the air, aka Wallabee Beatles. The entire class including the teacher groaned, but Wally ignored it.

"Can I go Mrs. Thompson?" He asked. Mrs. Thompson rolled her eyes.

"Wallabee do you even remember what the report was about?" She asked.

"About martial arts! Duh." He said loudly as the entire class laughed at him. Abigail sat in the seat next to him, with her head down. "Why is everyone laughing?"

"Wallabee, the report was supposed to be about the war." Mrs. Thompson said in a soft voice. Wally frowned. This wasn't the first time he had said something totally wrong in front of the whole class.

"Oh..."

"It's all right Wallabee, it's not your fault that you're not very smart." She said. "How about someone else goes?" Once again, the class groaned. Wally lowered his head. Nobody even took him seriously here. Suddenly something hit his arm and dropped to the floor. Out of curiosity, Wally bent down and picked it up. It turned out to be a note.

_"At least you didn't have to read your report." -Abby_ was scrawled on the note. He sighed and wrote something back.

_"I'm the stupidest person in class."_ Wally wrote. No reply was received after that, which made him feel worse. As everyone read their report, Wally put his head on his desk. He wasn't obligated to pay attention anyway, as the teacher ignored him and scolded some other kid who wasn't paying attention.

After everyone's reports were shared, the lunch bell rang, and everyone stampeded out of the classroom. Wally put his wrong report in the trash and slowly left, along with Abby, who was waiting for him.

"Hurry up, I want to get my lunch before the line gets too long." Abby ordered. She tapped her foot to add to it. She watched Wally stop at Mrs. Thompson's desk, where said person looked up.

"Mrs. Thompson, do you think I'm stupid?" He asked. She looked a bit uncomfortable, but replied nonetheless.

"You're not stupid Wallabee, just a bit...slow I should say." Mrs. Thompson responded.

"Is that just a nice way of saying I'm an idiot?" He asked.

"Just go eat your lunch. Your friend's waiting for you over there." She pointed to where Abby was about to exit. Wally walked to where she was, and the two began their journey to the cafeteria.

"Abby?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

Abigail was clearly uncomfortable as well. "Um...well...um..." She couldn't find the right words to say without hurting his feelings. "You're just...uh..."

"So I am?"

"No you aren't...you're just...um...well maybe you are kind of are...OH MY GOD." She paused, realizing what she had just said.

"I'm the only one who thought I wasn't a complete idiot...and I was wrong." Wally struggled to maintain his composure as the cafeteria came into view.

"Why don't you just eat lunch? Maybe your brain needs food or something." Abby said. The boy next to her remained eerily silent. "Hello? Oh...why don't we just go sit down actually."

They arrived at their usual table, where Nigel, Kuki and Hoagie sat eating.

"Where have you guys been? Hoagie almost ate the lunch we got for you Abby." Nigel said. Abby smiled.

"Thanks!" She sat down beside Hoagie as Wally sat too. He sat, staring at the table.

"Whoa, is Wally actually thinking for once?" Hoagie joked, looking over to his blond friend. Now he tried harder to refrain from freaking out. So Wally took out a sandwich and set it down.

"What's up with him?" Nigel asked Abby.

"I think everyone calling him stupid got to him..." She guiltily said. Hoagie's face changed from gleeful to guilty as well.

"You know we don't mean it right?" Hoagie said. "We just like to tease. I mean, we tease Nigel's bald head all the time."

"HEY!" An angry Nigel said. His expression softened though. "Don't take it so hard Wally, there's always subjects that we suck at."

"No, but I suck at every subject!" Wally finally exclaimed. "No wonder! I took all the insults for so long, because I thought I wasn't a big brainless idiot!" He said between shuddery breaths. "I'm not even taken seriously here, and I ignored that too. But everyone's insulting...they were right."

Everyone seemed to be speechless. "Wally you're not dumb. Remember when you could tell the difference between the real us and the evil us that one time? We were identical. It took some smarts to do that." Abby pointed out.

"Give me another example." Wally said. There was a long pause as the KND members racked their brains for examples. The silence disheartened Wally. He put his face in his hands as the operatives took on a worried expression.

"You're not completely brainless Wally. We went in your mind that one time to stop the brussel sprout and there was a brain in there, albeit a minuscule brain." Hoagie admitted.

"Hoagie can you do us a favor and shut up? That really didn't help." Abby said. No sounds came from Wally.

"Maybe you just need help. You know I can help you again!" Abby suggested.

"Oh yes because I need help...again." Wally murmered. The bell rang, and the group dispatched.

"We'll deal with him later." Nigel whispered to Abby as they went their separate ways.

Wally dejectedly headed off to Math. There, the teacher called on everyone except for him. He really tried to listen and pay attention, but it seemed so hard, considering it sounded like she was using all these...weird words. Like multiplication and carrying the 4. It made Wally give up on trying to learn any of the equations on the board. The worst part was that everyone seemed to had it together, taking notes and being all smart and stuff. He felt like a true dumb...zebra or whatever the crud.

Eventually, school let out, and once again, the class stampeded out the door. He was going to ask the question one more time.

"Ms. Smith (An OC I had to make up) do you think I'm stupid?" She turned around, and was definitely not as nice as Mrs. Thompson about it.

"Yeah. You should make a better effort to pay attention in class." She harshly said. Wally's hope was pretty much gone now.

"But I don't understand all the stuff you're saying." He said.

"Get yourself a tutor, like that nice Abigail girl that I have. I'm not going to sugar-coat it, you really need help." She stopped after noticing the hurt on her student's face. "Look I'm just telling you the truth." Wally let out a deep sigh and trudged out of the classroom.

"Some kids just can't handle the truth..." Wally heard her faintly say as he exited the god-forsaken classroom.

"Get yourself a tutor! Some kids can't handle the truth! You're stupid!" He mocked to himself in a high-pitched voice. He exited the building and it looked as if it were pouring, which it was. He cautiously stuck an arm out and observed how his sleeve was drenched after he had left it out in the rain for five seconds. He walked out into it anyway, despite the bus driver yelling at him from a distance that he was going to catch cold. It didn't matter anyway.

He had already become soaked after stepping off school property, and then, after looking left and right to make sure nobody was in the vicinity, he shoved his hands in his pockets and his hood up. He walked slowly, not wanting to hang out with the others right now. Maybe they would forget about the whole thing, and start teasing him again. And he would believe every word of it, because he was wrong.

And they were right.

* * *

A/N: Lol, that was a weird ending! But um...yeah, I would think all the insults he gets about his knowledge, and I know that would get to me, so I had to write this XD! But R&R please! It's been quite a while since I've wrote an angsty story, so forgive me if this sucked, XD!


End file.
